The present invention relates to a tactile device and method for providing information to an aircraft, motor vehicle or equipment operator.
Devices and methods for providing information tactually to aircraft operators are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,982, hereby incorporated by reference herein, for example, describes a tactile device for registering airspeed, altitude or a turn indicator. The information is provided tactually via the operator grasping the tactile device, and is not provided passively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,687, also hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes an aircraft indicator system having a seat cushion and a leg clamp with left and right vibrators which indicate to the aircraft operator a deviation from a course selected via a radio navigational aid receiver. A frequency of vibration is indicative of the magnitude of the deviation.
The United States Navy at http://www.namrl.navy.mil/TSAS/, the entire description of which is also hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a tactile situation awareness system (TSAS) which provides aircraft operators with a vest with tactors arranged in a grid fashion. The tactors provide pitch and roll information via absolute actuating of the tactors. In other words, to convey information regarding pitch, only one tactor at a time is actuated.